


May i have this dance?

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Dance as husband and husband, M/M, Mardon makes sure it is perfect, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“May I have this dance?” Barry smiled, taking his husbands hand as he was pulled onto the dance floor. Mardon wrapping his arm around Barrys back, Barrys resting on his shoulder as their spare hands linked together. Mardon pulling them up to kiss the back of his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May i have this dance?

Barry was smiling at the people around him, for the night he could breathe in happily. No Flash events, no work to carry out, just him, his husband, and the people they love. The perfect night. Mick and Len were leaning by the bar, closer than usual. Their guard often coming down a little bit ore when around those who are family to them. The rest of the Rogues were woven throughout the Star Labs and Arrow family. His eyes locking with Mardon, a smile gracing his lips, his hand out in front as the band made a soft change in music, their song. 

 

“May I have this dance?” Barry smiled, taking his husbands hand as he was pulled onto the dance floor. Mardon wrapping his arm around Barrys back, Barrys resting on his shoulder as their spare hands linked together. Mardon pulling them up to kiss the back of his hand. 

 

Barry followed Mardons lead, letting him dance them in a small soft circle, just like the night Mardon had proposed. Barry smiling, his head resting on Mardons shoulder as he hummed to the lyrics. Barry feeling himself crying at everything around him. Family that he loved, people that he had come to consider the same. Those from the different sides of the vigilante world coming together for the night. Sharing in the love that Mardon and Barry had. 

 

“I’m so happy,” He looked up at Mardon whispering to him, the same tear in his eyes.

 

“Me too,” Barry pecked his lips. Humming at those sparks that were there. Constantly from the first time they kissed til now. 

 

“So husband, what do you think?” Mardon teased him.

 

“About what, husband?” Barry rested his forehead against Mardons taking in everything around him. 

 

“This, tonight,” Mardon had this shimmer in his eyes, the one that Barry had only seen a few times in his life. The first time they kissed, the first time they had sex and when Barry said yes. It was when Mardon was at his happiest, feeling the energy, the charge in the air. 

 

“It’s perfect,” Barry pecked him on the lips again, Mardon chasing this time, making it more drawn out, slower. He knew, could feel, that he wanted more, to take his time and make Barry come apart, the promise of that lingered in their lips after Mardon broke the kiss.

 

“Later?” Barry coughed, his voice hoarse.

 

“Babe, I am going to break you,” Barry felt a jolt through their hands, Mardon dipping him at the end of the song, pulling him up flush against him. The cheers and wolf whistles, Cisco and Shawna, pulled him away from Mardons gaze. His body really wanting the rest of this to be over soon. Mardon just winked, licking his lips as he let


End file.
